Mi ángel guardian
by Nadia Spark
Summary: Bella es una prestigiada doctora,¿que pasara el día en que Edward Cullen llegue al hospital muy grave y ella lo salve... pero al contrarion de lo que piensa ella,el hubiera preferido morir.
1. Llegada al hospital

**Disclaimer: **Ni Twilight ni sus personajes me pertecen son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo los uso para entretenerme un rato y crear locas historias con mi cabezita...

* * *

-_Hola Jass,Rosalie_ – salude a mis amigos que se encontraban en la cafetería del hospital donde trabajamos y me senté con ellos, siempre que tengo la oportunidad salgo a tomar un café, ya que llevo 1 día entero en el hospital sin descanso, en este lapso de tiempo ha habido 3 operaciones de emergencia y como siempre me las otorgan a mi ya que soy la mejor en mi campo de cirujana especializada en neurocirugía y traumatología en el hospital, y no puedo dejar abandonados a mis pacientes, mi amigo Jasper es el mejor psicólogo del hospital y Rosalie, su hermana es una gran pediatra, ama los a los bebes y los cuida con su vida, aunque siempre que le pregunto porque no tiene uno me contesta que es porque no ha encontrada a la persona indicada, nunca ha tenido una relación estable aunque podría tener al hombre que ella quiera, es una chica muy hermosa, alta de 1.70,delgada pero con curvas impresionantes, pelo largo y muy lacio, rubia, blanca y con unos ojos azul cielo capaces de hipnotizar a cualquiera que los mira fijamente, todas las mujeres la envidian, incluyéndome, aunque la mía es envidia buena jajaja, ya estoy acostumbrada a su extraordinaria belleza ya que soy su amiga desde que tengo memoria.

-_Hola Bella_-me contesta Jass-_te vez pésima ya deberías cortar turno e ir a tu casa a descansar, no te hace nada bien trabajar tanto_

-_Hay Jass, tiene razón, pero amo mi trabajo, y sabes que no puedo dejar a mis pacientes cuándo me necesitan, y he tenido a unos muy graves últimamente_

-_Ya lo sabemos Bell´s, pero entiéndenos nos preocupamos por ti, ya viste tu aspecto en un espejo?-_me pregunta burlonamente Rosalie

-_Si ya lo se me veo fatal, creo que tienen razón, me iré a casa a tomar un baño relajante y dormir el resto del día, gracias por preocupa…_-pero antes de terminar la frase comenzó a sonar mi bíper* que me indicaba que tenía un caso de emergencia y que iba a llegar en 5 minutos en la ambulancias, así que me despedí de mis amigos

-_Lo siento chicos, tendré que aplazar mi descanso, tengo una urgencia, me voy, nos vemos más tarde_- y sin esperar su respuesta me levante y corrí hacia donde llegaban las ambulancia, todo mi equipo ya había llegando

-_Jacob, cual es el diagnostico?_- le pregunte a mi ayudante en las operaciones

-_Una familia sufrió un accidente automovilístico, los padres murieron inmediatamente, y los tres hijos vienen en camino, usted atenderá al más grave, el joven Edward Cullen 23 años, traumatismo craneoencefálico, brazo izquierdo quebrado, y múltiples cortes en el cuerpo_-Oh no! Pobres chicos cuando sepan la noticia de sus padres van a necesitar de varias terapias con Jasper para superarlo, pénese, pero esperen un segundo, dijo Cullen! Ese apellido ya lo he escuchado, si claro en alguno de los muchos congresos médicos que he asistido, Carlisle Cullen uno de los mejores neurocirujanos en todo el país, lo admiro mucho, solo espero que no sea esta su familia, si no eso significaría que está muerto... En ese momento llego la ambulancia sacándome de mis pensamientos

Corrimos hacia donde bajaban la camilla, pero me indicaron que era el joven Emmet Cullen, en verdad se veía mal, aunque su aspecto fuera el de un hombre muy fuerte y musculoso, en su cara se reflejaba lo indefenso que estaba, no tendría más de 26 años, la doctora Ángela Weber se acerco a Emmet y se lo llevaron al quirófano rápidamente.

En segundos llego la segunda ambulancia, pero bajaron a una joven de pelo negro y se veía tan pequeña y frágil que no sabía cómo no había sufrido los menores daños, solo esperaba que no tuviera alguna herida interna grave.

En cuanto se llevaron a la pequeña Alice, como me indicaron que se llamaba, llego el ultimo paciente, Edward Cullen, en cuanto lo bajaron, los paramédicos me dieron su diagnostico, y mientras corríamos hacia sala de rayos X le di un rápido chequeo, ciertamente tenía el brazo izquierdo quebrado en dos partes, y una pequeña fractura de cráneo en el lado izquierdo, aunque no se veía ya que los paramédicos colocaron una compresas para detener el sangrado, en cuanto llegamos le hicieron una radiografía del brazo, y una tomografía computada de cráneo para verificas que tan grave era la fractura del cráneo y si tenía un hematoma, contusión o una hemorragia interna, inmediatamente nos fuimos al quirófano y le hicimos una intubación endotraqueal para que pudiera respirar, le pusimos mas sedantes y soluciones extravasculares para mejorar su presión sanguínea, en verdad me encontraba muy preocupada-No puedo dejar morir a este paciente-pensé en cuanto lo vi, tenía que ayudarlo a superar esto, el tenia que luchar por sobrevivir, no podía morir eso no, era algo extraño, claro que nunca quería que muriera un paciente, pero con él era diferente, era una necesidad ayudarlo, quería que sobreviviera necesitaba que sobrevivirá…

-_Doctora llegaron las radiografías_- me dijo Jessica, las tome rápidamente y verifique los resultados, mientras que ellos limpiaban las heridas, por suerte no tenía ningún coagulo y la fractura craneal era pequeña, pero se veía una pequeña hemorragia, en ese momento un ruido me distrajo, no eso no, voltee y el aparato que me verificaba su pulso cardiaco sonaba frenéticamente indicando que su corazón se había detenido, corrí y rápidamente mis ayudante me pasaron el desfibrilador y le aplicaron un gel a las palas*, y me las pasaron

-_Carguen a 4_- creo que hable tres octavos mas alto de lo normal, pero no me importo, estaba desesperada, y en cuanto cargaron las coloque rápidamente en su pecho y las quite temblando, voltee a ver el verificador de pulso pero nada, seguía igual

-_Más alto 7_- rápidamente cargaron e hice el mismo procedimiento

-_Edward tienes que sobrevivir, carguen a 10_-grite aun mas fuerte como queriendo que él me escuchara

-_Doctora pero…._- me contesto Jacob pero lo interrumpí

-_Pero nada Jacob haz lo que te digo y cárgalas a 10_- yo sabía que ya habían pasado varios minutos pero él no podía morir, el no, en mi quirófano no….

* * *

Biper:_ o beeper es un aparatito en dnde llegan solo mensajes de texto_

Palas: _son las placas que mandan las descargas electricas cuando hacen contacto con el cuerpo_

_**Ola amigas/os espero que les guste la historia,es la primera que hago, asi que acepto criticas :D que tal les parecio? doy mucha teoria? Espero que dejen sus Reviews **_

_**Bye Besos...**_


	2. COMA

**Disclaimer: **Ni Twilight ni sus personajes me pertecen son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo los uso para entretenerme un rato y crear locas historias con mi cabezita...

* * *

Jacob hiso lo que le ordene y rápidamente hice el mismo procedimiento, y entonces sucedió… su corazón comenzó a latir nuevamente, ¡Si lo sabia el no podía morir!, me relaje inmediatamente, pero todavía tenía que suturar la herida del cráneo y enyesar el brazo, así que puse manos a la obra y con la ayuda de mi equipo logre estabilizar la situación y terminar la operación exitosamente, ellos terminaron de curar algunas heridas menores y limpiarlo para trasladarlo a cuidados intensivos ya que las heridas en la cabeza pueden ocasionar efectos secundarios después de 24 horas del accidente, así que lo estaríamos chequeando constantemente.

Salí del quirófano exhausta tanto física como mentalmente no sin antes prometerle a Edward que volvería pronto, lo sé es tonto ya que el no puede escucharme pero sentí la necesidad de hacerlo, así que me dirigí a la estancia de los residentes para tomar una pequeña siesta, no me podía ir del hospital ahora, necesitaba cuidar a Cullen, sabía que las enfermeras lo podían hacer, pero no, yo quería hacerlo para que nada saliera mal. Estaba a solo unos pasos de la sala pero lamentablemente me encontré con Jasper

-_Bella, que paso hace rato, que emergencia surgió?_- me pregunto Jass con su característica calma de siempre

-_Una familia sufrió un accidente automovilístico, creo que van a necesitar de tu ayuda, ya que murieron los padres de los tres jóvenes que venían en el carro_- le explique tristemente a Jass, solo de pensar en la reacción de los jóvenes me dolía, ya que hace tan solo 6 mese mi padre Charlie también había muerto en un accidente de coche…rápidamente desterré esos pensamientos, no me podría deprimir ahora, Jasper se daría cuenta ya que él me había ayudado a superarlo

-_Si pobres chicos, tu también te vez mal Bell´s deberías ir a tu casa a descansar_- me dijo con un poco de reprimenda en su voz

-_Pero Jass…-_

-_Pero nada Bella, sabes que puedo hablar con Renee y decirle que no has ido a tu casa a descansar_- o cierto, se me había olvidado mencionar que la directora del hospital era mi mamá y Jasper podría convencerla de mandarme a mi casa, muy molesta acepte y me despedí de Jass, me cambie, tome mis cosas y me dirigí hacia la salida, pase con Bree para registrar mi salida, eran las 11 de la noche, ya había perdido la noción del tiempo. Me dirigí hacía mi BMW convertible color negro y maneje hacia mi departamento que se encontraba en new york junto a central park. Subí los 22 pisos del edificio, y me adentre en mi departamento, lo conocía perfectamente así que no tuve que encender la luz hasta llegar a mi dormitorio, prepare mis cosas de baño y llene la bañera, cuando el agua estuvo calientita le agregué una esencia de vainilla y sales para relajarme y me adentre en ella, no sé cuánto tiempo paso, me quede dormida en la bañera, salí rápidamente y me coloque mí pijama, verifique que estuviera mi alarma puesta y volví a sumergirme en los brazos de Morfeo.

Desperté justo un minuto antes de que sonara mi despertador, eran las 8:30 de la mañana, aunque me sentó muy bien el descanso no pude evitar estar un poco inquieta en la noche, tenía un mal presentimiento, así que me apresure en ir al baño, me lave los dientes y mire mi imagen en el espejo de cuerpo entero, no era muy agraciada, tenía los ojos y el cabello color chocolate, era muy pálida, delgada aunque con bonitas curvas, media 1.70 al igual que Rosalie, pero nada especial, en cambio el estúpido sonrojo que aparecía en mis mejillas cuando menos lo quería. Me vestí rápidamente con unos jeans y una blusa, después de todo solo tenía 24 años, y me gustaba ir informal, baje por el ascensor y cruce la calle hacia la cafetería de enfrente donde hacían los mejores panquecitos de moras en todo new york, compre un café y unos panquecitos y me dirigí rápidamente al hospital.

Cuando entre salude a Bree y me tope con Rosalie

-_Hola Rosa_- me reí internamente, odiaba que le digieran así

-_Jajá Bellita_-me dijo sarcásticamente- _veo que ya tomaste tu descanso, te ves mejor_

-_Si aunque estoy muy preocupada, tengo que ir a ver a un chico en terapia intensiva, lo atendí ayer y estaba muy mal aunque lo estabilizamos_

_-Ahh, fue la emergencia de ayer? Que le ocurrió?-_

-_Si fue la emergencia de ayer…_- le explique todos detalles a Rosalie y me miro triste

-Ohh_! Que mal, haber si luego voy verlos_- Rosalie siempre iba a ver a los jóvenes que perdían a sus padres, ya que a ella le sucedió lo mismo cuando tenía 18 años y desde entonces apoya a todos los que puede

_-Si luego te llevo con ellos, pero ahora me voy, tengo que ir a ver a Edward-_ me despedí de ella y me fui, pero antes de llegar a terapia intensiva me encontré a Jessica una de mis ayudantes

_-Señorita Stanley, ya tiene el diagnostico del joven Cullen? Como se encuentra?-_ entonces vi preocupación en sus ojos, lo que me indicaba que algo malo había pasado

_-El joven Cullen cayó en coma esta mañana, ya le hicimos pruebas y lo trasladamos a su propia habitación-_ que? El en coma, si, era una posibilidad pero no llegue a pensar en eso

_-Trae su reporte?-_ rápidamente me lo dio- En que habitación se encuentra?

_-En el 2° piso habitación 22-_ rápidamente me dirigí al ascensor y leí el reporte, ya habían estabilizado su presión, y le habían administrado más medicamentos, me encontraba desesperada, no sabía cuánto duraría así, podían ser días o años. Se abrió el ascensor y casi corrí hacia la habitación, entre en ella, y ahí estaba, conectado a muchos aparatos, se veía tan indefenso qué me entraron unas ganas enormes de protegerlo, no sabía porque pero lo que si sabía es que lo haría, lo ayudaría a salir adelante para que saliera de este coma, lentamente me fui acercando a él, deje su reporte en una mesita que estaba a pocos pasos, y me senté en la orilla de su cama, debo admitir que era un muchacho muy guapo, aunque estuviera lleno de moretones y suturas, su cabello era muy sexy aunque tuvimos que… esperen dije sexy? Como podía decir eso, el estaba en coma y yo pensando esas cosas, me regañe mentalmente… a si como seguía diciendo, lamentablemente tuvimos que cortarlo para poder detener la hemorragia y suturar la herida, ahora tenía una venda alrededor de su cabeza, y un yeso en su brazo, pobre.

_-Edward, tienes que salir adelante, tienes que despertar, hazlo por…tus hermanos-_si, iba a decir hazlo por mí, pero si apenas lo había conocido y en muy malas condiciones, porque sentía esto?- _tienes que apoyarlos, no puedes dejarlos solos…-_ seguí platicando con el varios minutos, aunque era yo la única que hablaba, sabía que él no podía escucharme pero tenía que desahogarme, además dicen que algunas personas en estado de coma si llegan a escuchar lo que les dicen, así que no perdía nada con intentarlo, y en una de esas al escuchar algo sobre sus hermanos despertaba.

Después de casi media hora de estar con él, me dirigí a ver a sus hermanos, también quería saber de ellos y ver en qué estado se encontraban. A la primera que entre a ver fue a Alice, ya había despertado, y rápidamente me pregunto sobre su familia, no quise entrar en detalles, por lo que le dije que yo solo era la doctora de Edward y que si quería iba ir a verlos y mañana le decía como habían estado, no quería que se alterara y le diera un ataque o algo parecido, ella acepto y la acompañe un rato mas hasta que se quedo dormida. De ahí fui a ver a Emmet, pero aun estaba dormido, el estaba un poco mas lesionado que su hermana pero no muy grave, así que supuse que no habría ninguna complicación.

Me fui a la cafetería para comer algo ligero y me encontré con Jass

_-Hola Jass_

_-Hola Bella como estas?-_ me pregunto con curiosidad y preocupación en la voz, tal vez me veía un poco deprimida o algo así

_-Bien, un poco agotada, el joven del accidente de ayer cayó en coma esta mañana, ha por cierto mañana me podrías acompaña a ver a su hermana menor, ya despertó y todavía no sabe lo de sus padres y su hermano…-_ le explique más cosas sobre Alice se veía que era fuerte, pero le iba a caer muy mal la noticia de sus padres y no quería dársela sola, además Jass es psicólogo y sabrá tratarla con más cuidado, y cuándo estas cerca de él extrañamente todos se relajan, seguramente luego la iba a seguir tratando para ver su condición.

Cuando acabo mi turno fui a despedirme de Edward, le di la noticia de que su hermana ya había despertado y le prometí que mañana temprano vendría.

* * *

**Ola chicas y chicos, bueno creo que actualice pronto ya que los fines de semana son cuando más tiempo tengo, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo anterior y también este, yo creo que en el que viene va a ver un poco de acción, eso esperemos jajaja :D, que tal les pareció?, espero sus review. **

**A por cierto gracias a por seguir la historia y dejar su review:**

**Sun-e Kristal**

**Giorka Ramirez Montoya**

**Besos y abrazos su amiga Nadia :3**


	3. Despertar

**Disclaimer: **Ni Twilight ni sus personajes me pertenecen son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo los uso para entretenerme un rato y crear locas historias con mi cabecita...

* * *

Ya habían transcurrido tres semanas desde que Edward estaba en coma, cada día al llegar iba a ver como se encontraba y platicaba con él, y cuanto terminaba mi turno me iba a despedir, casi todos los días sus hermanos iban a verlo, ellos ya habían salido del hospital hacia una semana, y como no tenían familiares en la ciudad y estaban muy afligidos por la muerte de sus padres les ofrecí quedarse en mi departamento ya que no querían irse hasta que Edward despertara, la pobre de Alice cada noche la escuchaba llorar y yo la iba a consolar, aunque fuera solo unos cuantos años menor que yo se veía tan indefensa que la quería proteger, todos los días iba a ver a Jasper, que por cierto siempre me preguntaba cómo estaba ella, se veía que le preocupaba más que cualquier paciente, tenía el presentimiento de que sentía algo por ella, claro que no le avía comentado nada, esperaría hasta que estuviera listo para contármelo; también había visto a Rosalie platicar con Emmet, siempre acompañaba a Alice y la esperaba afuera, se veían muy felices juntos, desde que Rose los fue a ver tal y como lo había dicho, hubo una conexión especial entre los dos, y sabia que se había enamorado, ella me comentaba que estaba un poco preocupada de que el no sintiera lo mismo, aunque yo le aseguraba que el también la quería, pero que le diera un poco de tiempo y lo apoyara, ya que tal vez se sintiera mal por lo de sus padres.

Comencé a creer que Edward si me escuchaba, ya que el segundo día que fui a visitarlo, al despedirme el aparato que marcaba su pulso se acelero, me asuste pensando que le ocurría algo malo, pero al verificar que sus demás signos estaban bien, no entendía que había ocurrido, pero se me ocurrió algo, al momento le dije que no se preocupara, que me quedaría un rato mas, un segundo después se estabilizo, pero claro está que me tenía que ir, así que le prometí que a primera hora mañana, estaría en su cuarto, esta vez estuvo todo normal y me pude ir, desde esa vez solo se habían repetido una cinco veces más lo ocurrido pero siempre le aseguraba que volvería y eso lo calmaba.

Me desperté feliz, no sabía por qué, ya tenía semanas que no estaba feliz, bueno está bien está bien desde que llego Edward al hospital solo estaba triste y ansiosa, aunque tratara de disimularlo enfrente de los demás, mis amigos se habían dado cuenta, inclusive Alice que tenía poco de conocerla, pero esa chica era muy perceptiva. Rápidamente me duche y cambie para ir al hospital, cuando salí de mi cuarto, Alice se encontraba en la barra del desayunador sentada y con dos tazas de café, cuando me vio me sonrió y no pude evitar devolverle la sonrisa, me hiso una seña y me fui a sentar con ella.

_-Te ves feliz hoy-_me dijo examinándome con la mirada

_-Lo sé, me siento extrañamente feliz, tengo un buen presentimiento_

_-A sí, sobre qué?_

_-Mmmm-_me quede pensando unos segundos_-no lo sé_

_-Espero que sea sobre mi hermano-_ sabia que Alice se había dado cuenta que me preocupaba mucho por su hermano, inclusive habíamos hablado sobre él, así que no tenía nada que ocultar

_-Sí, espero que sea sobre él, y vas a ir con Jasper hoy?_- enseguida vi un brillo en sus ojos y se ruborizo un poco

_-Si, iré mas tarde-_me contesto un poco apenada

_-Alice sabes que puedes confiar en mí, verdad?-_ella asintió lentamente_-cuando estés lista me lo puedes contar, bueno me voy, si tengo noticia te llamo al móvil-le di un abrazo y me fui rumbo al hospital._

Cuando estaba a punto de subir a la segunda planta, Jessica se interpuso en el elevador y subió conmigo, se veía contenta

_-Doctora Bella, el paciente del coma despertó hoy en la mañana, está muy desorientado y pregunta por su ángel, no sé quien sea pero está desesperado, le pregunte quien era pero dice que no sabe, solo la ha escuchado hablar, creo que es un efecto del coma y….-_pero no la deje terminar, estaba asombrada, al fin había despertado, y creo que preguntaba por mí, o de eso tengo la esperanza, solo yo, aparte de Alice y Emmet, habíamos hablado con él, pero había dicho su ángel, se refería a mi?

_-Gracias señorita Stanley, por ahora lo atenderé yo, luego la veo-_Salí rápidamente del ascensor, pero cuando llegue a la puerta me quede paralizada, seria yo su ángel?, que tal si no le gusto?, que tal si no me reconoce? pero me recordé a mi misma que yo era su doctora y tal vez no se refería a mí, aunque una parte dentro de mí se reprimió de dolor porque en verdad deseaba que se tratara sobre mí, lentamente fui abriendo la puerta hasta que estuve dentro, tenia cerrados los ojos pero al percibir mis movimientos los abrió, en ese momento me quede hipnotizada mirándolos, era la primera vez que los veía, tenía una mirada un poco desorientada, pero eran hermosos, lentamente me fui acercando como si él fuera un imán y me estuviera atrayendo con su fuerza magnética, al llegar a la orilla de la cama dude un poco y decidí hablar

_-Buenos días Edward, soy Bella, tu doctora-_cuando hable, sus ojos adquirieron un brillo hermoso y una pequeña sonrisa se poso en sus labios_-Como te sientes?_

_-Un poco adolorido y confundido, pero ahora que estas aquí, estoy mejor-_ no pude evitarlo, una gran sonrisa adorno mis labios-te puedo hacer una pregunta?

_-Claro_

_-Tú eres la que me ha hablado todo este tiempo?-_ pregunto con curiosidad en sus ojos, y con algo mas ¿esperanza? No lo sé pero estoy muy feliz de que me reconociera

_-Mmm si, espero que no te haya molestado_

_-Por supuesto que no, en cambio te lo agradezco demasiado, no sabía lo que ocurría, pero cuando te oía todo se tranquilizaba, sabía que tú me ibas a cuidar-_en ese momento me tomo la mano y deposito un suave beso, sabía que no mentía se oía en su voz que todo era verdad-eres como un ángel que vino protegerme, mi ángel guardia-ahora si estaba ruborizada, no esperaba que me dijera eso

_-No te preocupes Edward, siempre que lo necesites estaré contigo para apoyarte, pero ya sabes lo que te ocurrió?_

_-Solo me dijeron que sufrí un accidente, y por lo que recuerdo venía con mi familia-_en ese momento pareció recordar algo y en sus ojos se vio reflejado un gran dolor_-espera, como se encuentran mis padres? Y mis hermanos, que ocurrió con ellos? Por favor dime que están bien, que no les ocurrió nada-_su voz era suplicante y sus ojos estaban húmedos, no sabía cómo explicarle lo que había ocurrido, pero estaba segura de que le dolería demasiado, sus hermanos me habían comentado que eran una familia muy unida, aunque últimamente Edward había tenido conflictos con sus padres, y cuando iban en el carro estaba discutiendo con ellos, sus padres se distrajeron del camino y no se dieron cuenta de que otro carro se dirigía hacia ellos porque el conductor estaba ebrio, sabía que Edward se iba a sentir culpable, pero tenía que convencerlo de que no era así, el no tenía la culpa.

* * *

**Ola chicas y chicos, siento haberlos hecho esperar, pero en la semana tuve muchas evaluaciones y me la pase estudiando, pero se los recompensare, este fin voy a subir otro capítulo más, espero que les guste y perdón por no poner acción, pero el capitulo se fue alargando y solo pude poner hasta que Edward se despierta para no hacerlo muy largo.**

**Gracias a todas/os los que siguen la historia y dejan sus reviews**

**Besos y abrazos su amiga Nadia :D**


	4. Desesperado

**Disclaimer: **Ni Twilight ni sus personajes me pertenecen son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo los uso para entretenerme un rato y crear locas historias con mi cabecita...

* * *

-_Edward_-estaba muy nerviosa-_tus hermanos se encuentran bien, solo tuvieron unos pequeños daños, tú fuiste el más afectados de ellos, tiene una semana que salieron del hospital y han venido a verte casi todos los días_-se vio un poco mas aliviado, pero todavía se veía duda en su mirada, y yo sabía el porqué, entonces comencé a hablar lentamente-_pero lamentablemente, tus padres no sobrevivieron_

_-¿QUEE?, NO, no puede ser, por favor dime que están bien, por favor_-estaba descontrolado, gritando y llorando devastadoramente, su ritmo cardiaco estaba acelerado ya que lo podía ver en el monitor que tenia conectado

-_Por favor Edward cálmate, sé que esto es…-_

-_No me digas que me calme, mi padres están murtos, todo por mi culpa, yo debería estar muertos no ellos, yo debería haber muerto!_!-no eso no lo podía estar ni pensando

_-No_ _digas eso por favor, tú no tuviste la culpa, fue el otro conductor, estaba ebrio y por eso se estrello con tu auto, no es tu culpa_

_-Claro que lo es, ellos estaban discutiendo conmigo, y por eso no vieron el camino_-estaba muy molesto, se veía en sus facciones, pero a la vez predominaba el dolor y la culpa

-_Eso ya lo sabía, tus hermanos me lo dijeron, pero aun así, tu no fuiste el culpable, fue el otro conductor, si él no hubiera estado ebrio no habrían chocado, todos cometemos errores pero tienes a personas que te apoyan_

-_No, ahora mis hermanos me odian, si me hubiera calmado en el camino, no habría pasado todo esto, pero yo no quería venir a estas estúpidas vacaciones, no me hubieran obligado…ella tenía razón, debí haber muerto aquel día, desearía haber muerto aquel día, así nada de esto hubiera pasado y mis padres seguirían vivos_-de que hablaba, quien era ella? A que se refería a que debería haber muero aquel día? No lo sabía pero tenía que calmarlo, no quería que cometiera ninguna locura

-_No digas locuras Edward, no desees eso, sea lo que sea que haya pasado a tu familia le abría dolido demasiado si hubieras muerto, tienes que ser fuerte por tus hermanos, ellos no te odia, en cambio te aman y te necesitan en estos momentos, debes de recuperarte por ellos, por m…-_oh, casi digo por mí, pero eso no se lo debía decir, ni yo tenía idea de porque eso se me vino a la cabeza, así que rápidamente me corregí, pero se me quedo viendo extraño_- tienes que cuidar de la pequeña Alice y al grandulón de Emmet-sonrió un poco, pero aun se veía reticente a comprender_

_-Por favor Bella, déjame solo y no quiero que me vean mis hermanos, no ahora_-dijo pesadamente, se veía devastado, pero no podía estar solo en estos momento, así que me senté en la orilla de la cama y tome su mano

_-Edward no puedes estar solo en un momento así-no se veía convencido, pero ya estaba un poco más calmado_

_-Debo de pensar, y mi compañía no le haría nada bien a nadie, yo te diré cuando este mejor, por favor-_su mirada era suplicante y sabia que debía de pensar, así que accedí y me marche, no sin antes recordarle que me llamara cuando estuviera mejor

Iba caminando hacia el consultorio de Jasper, estaba segura que Alice se encontraba ahí, ya que era hora de su consulta, rápidamente toque a la puerta, y en segundos se escucho la voz de Jasper dejándome pasar, cuando entre este y Alice se encontraban un poco sonrojados y cuando Jasper me vio aparto su mirada apenado, eso solo indicaba una cosa, se había estado besando con Alice momentos antes, conocía a mi amigo y sabía cómo reaccionaba, les dirigí una pequeña sonrisa, pero no llego a mis ojos, y entonces se dieron cuenta que algo no andaba bien

_-¿Qué paso Bella?-_me pregunto Jasper un poco inquieto

-_Mmm, Alice tengo que hablar contigo unos minutos_

_-Claro, paso algo?-_se notaba un poco preocupada, cuando estuvimos un poco alejadas comencé a hablar

_-Alice, tu hermano ya despertó…-_no me dejo ni terminar

_-QUE? En verdad? Tengo que ir a verlo, vamos por favor acompáñame_-ya me estaba jalando hacia la puerta, pero la detuve y me miro extrañada-_Que pasa?_

_-Es que por el momento no quiere ver a nadie, acaba de enterarse de lo de sus padres y se conmociono demasiado, así que me pidió dejarlo solo para poder pensar, creo que debemos hacerlo, pero si quieres te acompaño_-su mirada era triste pero comprensiva

_-No, creo que le hará bien pensar, me imagino cómo se debe de sentir, y creo que se siente culpable, así que es mejor esperar a que ese encuentre mejor-_me sonrió con pesadez_-gracias-_la mire sin comprender-_si, por apoyarnos, en verdad Bella, no sé que hubiéramos hecho sin ti, gracias por salvar a Edward y espero que comprenda pronto que él no fue el culpable, creo que debería hablar con Jasper cuando este mejor, no lo crees?_

-_Si tienes toda la razón, luego hablare con Jazz, pero ahora los dejo solos, para que puedan seguir conversando, o haciendo lo que estaban haciendo antes de que llegara_-aww, que ternurita la pequeña Alice se sonrojo y me sonrió apenada

-_En verdad fue muy obvio?... Bella, creo que lo amo_-me dijo al oído muy emocionada-_es tan comprensivo y tierno, y me ha apoyado tanto y simplemente es tan Jasper_- suspiro audiblemente, en definitiva Alice estaba enamorada

_-Qué bueno que te des cuenta Alice, estoy segura que el también, y estoy muy feliz por los dos, ahora me voy, saliendo me vas a ver para ver como sigue Edward-_le di un beso y me dirigí a la puerta pero antes de salir voltee hacia donde estaba Jasper

_-Nos vemos luego Jazz, tenemos que hablar, cuídala_-le sonreí como solo lo hacía con él, compresiva pero a la vez tiernamente

_-Claro Bell´s, yo la cuidare_-también me sonrió y Salí del consultorio

Hable con Jacob uno de los enfermeros y me dijo que había unos cuantos pacientes en urgencias, así que me dirigí ahí para seguir con mi día, Alice junto con Emmet me fueron a ver a mi consultorio al terminar su cita, pero Edward quería seguir sin ver a nadie, así que se retiraron, ya casi acababa mi turno y estaba muy nerviosa, no sabía qué hacer, si ir a verlo como todos los días o irme a mi casa, Mmm decidí ir a verlo. Cuando llegue a su habitación él se encontraba dormido, así que me acerque lentamente y acaricie su cabello

-_Hasta mañana Edward_-dije despacio y me di la vuelta para salir.

De pronto sentí que me tomaban del brazo y me jalaban hasta darme la vuelta, y cuando lo hice vi sus grandes esmeraldas todavía un poco rojas por el llanto y el sueño

-_Hasta mañana mi ángel_- sonrió un poco y beso el dorso de mi mano, me sonroje y le devolví la sonrisa, lentamente me fui separando y Salí de la habitación con el corazón latiéndome a mil por hora.

* * *

**Ola chicos y chicas, mega perdón x haberme tardado tanto, pero como le había comentado anteriormente estaba en evaluaciones y luego me enferme, y entonces no puede actualizar hasta hoy, gracias por esperar y espero que les guste la historia, ya están interactuando más, aunque Edward se haya alterado un poquito jajaja**

**Besos y abrazos su amiga Nadia **:D


	5. Confeciones

**Disclaimer: **Ni Twilight ni sus personajes me pertenecen son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo los uso para entretenerme un rato y crear locas historias con mi cabecita...

* * *

Ya habían pasado 3 días desde que Edward había despertado, casi no hablaba y no había querido ver a sus hermanos, solo se despedía de mi como la primera noche, me decía ángel y besaba el dorso de mi mano, estaba desesperada, triste y todos lo notaban, sobre todo Alice que me había dicho que todo se iba a arreglar, pero no quería esperar más, esto debía acabar, el no podía seguir dañándose así, con ese pensamiento me dirigí hacia su cuarto, cuando entre solo levanto la cabeza y me sonrió un poco

_-Edward, ya no puedes seguir así_

_-Como?-_pregunto confundido, que no se daba cuenta?

_-Así, pretendiendo que no hay nadie, no quieres hablar ni con tus hermanos, esto se me está saliendo de las manos y me preocupa, no quieres ni comer y eso no está bien, creo que llamare a Jasper_

-_Quien es Jasper?-_ se puso a la defensiva

_-Es un amigo, trabaja aquí en el hospital y es psicólogo-_ sus facciones mostraron enojo y temor

_-No, yo no necesito un psicólogo, estoy bien_

-_Claro que lo necesitas, para desahogarte y sacar todo lo que llevas dentro, es que no te das cuenta, nada de esto es tu culpa y no te debes de mortificar_

-_Por favor Bella solo necesito tiempo para aclarar mis ideas_

_-Más tiempo?, Edward has estado pensando todos estos días y no ha ayudado de nada, necesitas ayuda, por favor acéptala, se que necesitas sacar todo para que estés bien, lo sé y sé que tú lo sabes_

_-Bella yo no…-_le dirigí una mirada desaprobatoria y que no aceptaba un no como respuesta, creo que lo capto_- está bien, pero no quiero a un psicólogo_-lo mire desconcertada-_quiero que me escuches tú, por favor, sé que puedo confiar en ti-_su mirada era verdaderamente mortificada

_-Está bien, quieres que hablemos ahora?_-cerro los ojos y dio una gran respiración, luego muy lentamente asintió-_Solo permíteme un segundo_-saque mi teléfono y hable con mi madre(la directora del hospital) para avisarle que estaría con Edward para ayudarlo y que no me avisaran de ningún caso en este tiempo, ella comprendió y dio su permiso para ausentarme un momento

_-Ya esta, ahora si podemos empezar-_me acomode en una silla aun lado de la cama, pero no se veía muy convencido, así que tome su mano y le di un pequeño apretón para infundirle valor

_-En verdad siento que yo fui el culpable_-lo mire para negar pero me interrumpió-espera, solo escucha porque lo pienso-asentí- _cuando veníamos en el coche, estábamos discutiendo porque yo_ _no quería venir a estas vacaciones, aunque sabía que ellos lo hacían para ayudarme y que saliera de mi depresión_-lo mire interrogante, como que su depresión?-_está bien, creo que tengo que contarte la historia desde antes, vivimos en Brooklyn, siempre hemos tenido una buena posición económica por el trabajo de mi padre, que era un gran neurocirujano, siempre me encanto su trabajo, por lo que decidí estudiar para ser médico, hace algunos meses me gradué en Harvard y decidí volver a mi ciudad, para trabajar junto con mi padre en el hospital, era muy bueno o al menos eso me decían, en la primera semana conocí a Tanya una joven enfermera, nos hicimos amigos y empezamos a salir, al mes nos hicimos novios, era una novia genial, era cariñosa pero siempre coqueteaba con otros hombres y eso me enfurecía, aunque ella lo negara ya la había visto varias veces, entonces un fin de semana fuimos a un pub, la estábamos pasando muy bien, pero tuve que ir al baño y de ahí a comprar unas copas, cuando me dirigía hacia el lugar donde había dejado a Tanya, ella no estaba y entonces voltee y la vi cerca de la pista de baile besuqueándose con otro, eso me enfureció demasiado y golpee al otro sujeto, Tanya se excuso y me dijo que no era lo que parecía, y eso me hiso reventar, me salí del pub y fui hacia mi coche, entonces ella apareció y yo le grite que se fuera, no hiso caso y se subió al copiloto, está verdaderamente enojado y sin pensarlo arranque y me fui a una velocidad extrema hacia la casa de ella, no era consciente de nada hasta que escuche como Tanya gritaba que bajara la velocidad y eso hiso que acelerara más, de pronto un coche quiso rebasar el semáforo pero fue muy tarde y me estrelle contra él, desperté 2 días después y entonces me dijeron que Tanya había muerto ya que no llevaba el cinturón, y lo peor de todo fue saber que cuando le hicieron la autopsia descubrieron que estaba embarazada de apenas un mes, su madre me fue a reclamar y me dijo que yo debería haber muerto y no su hija, que yo tenía la culpa, y tenía razón, estaba consumido en el enojo y por eso no preste atención al camino y acelere demasiado y no pude evitar chocar contra ese carro, yo tuve la culpa y peor aun saber que quite dos vidas y que el bebe podría haber sido mío, y no lo deje que naciera, fue lo peor, me consumí en la agonía y la culpa, todos estaban preocupados y así pasaron meses y no había mejorado en casi nada, todo era monótono en mi vida, parecía más un zombi que una persona, solo dormía, iba al trabajo y a veces ni comía, mis padres no lo soportaban y me trataron de llevar a un psicólogo pero yo me negaba, este les recomendó salir a todos juntos y mis padres decidieron ir de vacaciones toda la familia, yo me negué rotundamente pero me obligaron a ir, en el camino me desespere demasiado y estaba demasiado estresado así que comencé a discutir con mis pares y entonces sucedió el accidente y otra vez fue mi culpa, las personas a las que más é querido, murieron, hice que pasaran meses preocupados por mi y por un berrinche mío las mate ,las mate…._-en este entonces del relato ya no podía hablar, las lagrimas escurrían por su rostro como ríos y apretaba mi mano fuertemente

_-Edward, todos cometemos errores, en el primer caso no todo fue u culpa, también fue de ella, si no te hubiera engañado nada de esto hubiera pasado, por favor entiéndelo, ya no te mortifiques, déjalo atrás y vive tu vida, tu hermanos te necesitan y no puedes estar como muerto en vida otra vez, se que a ellos también les ha de haber dolido y ustedes son su más grande apoyo, en estas semanas han pasado muchas cosas, que no te has enterado porque ni si quiera has querido hablar con ellos, deja que te ayuden, ellos pueden comprenderte, y también deja que yo te ayude, por favor_-ya había dejado de llorar un poco y solo asintió y lloro mas, así estuve con el abrazándolo para mostrarle mi apoyo, hasta que se calmo y fue capaz de hablar nuevamente

-_Gracias Bella, me has ayudado demasiado, no sabes cuánto, creo que es hora de que me cuentes todo lo que ha pasado en estas semanas y luego hablar con mis hermanos para aclarar todo y pedirles perdón_-dijo sinceramente

_-Claro que si, veras como ellos se ponen muy contentos_

Así le conté todos los sucesos de las dos semas que estuvo en coma, cuando ellos salieron de hospital, que se estaban quedando en mi casa, entre otros detalles, pero decidí no decirle que se estaban enamorando (Emmet de Rosalie y Alice de Jasper), ya que era mejor que ellos mismos se lo dijeran. Luego de contarle todo, llame a Alice y Emmet, para que vinieran al hospital, se mocionaron muchísimo y llegaron rápido, así yo volví a mi trabajo y ellos se quedaron platicando con el toda la tarde.

Cuando acabo mi tuno, fui al cuarto de Edward y entonces sus hermanos salieron no sin antes Alice abrazarme fuertemente y agradecerme por haber hablado con él, Emmet me dio un gran abrazo de oso que me dejo sin aire y todos empezaron a reír, inclusive Edward, eso si me sorprendió muchísimo y me dejo maravillada por que se reía como los mismos ángeles, me esperaron afuera para irnos juntos, así que ya solos me acerque a la cama y entonces él me jalo y me dio un gran abrazo

-_Gracias, tenias razón, están muy felices_-me dijo emocionado

_-Te lo dije, ellos te aman y solo quieren que te recuperes y que estés con ellos_-le dije mirándolo a los ojos y quedándome hipnotizada, poco a poco sentí como nos fuimos acercando hasta que sentí su fresco aliento a menta, entonces me di cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo, pero la pregunta era, Por que no me retiraba? La respuesta llego rápidamente, porque quería hacerlo, pero era lo correcto?, de pronto todo se me olvido cuando sus labios, suaves y carnosos, tocaban los míos y empezaban un beso lento y cariñoso, aunque pronto se convirtió en uno apasionado cuando comenzó a delinear mi labio inferior con su lengua y yo le deba paso a mi boca, introduciendo mi lengua a su boca y explorándola, acariciando todos los rincones posibles, comenzando una lucha con su lengua por obtener el mando, su sabor era espectacular y adictivo, mis manos recorrían su pelo y las del mis costados, escuchaba un pequeño ruido de fondo que no sabían identificar, nos fuimos separando poco a poco, ya que nos faltaba el aire, hasta quedar solo con las frentes juntas, entonces identifique el ruido, era el aparato del ritmo cardiaco que habías salido disparado, aunque mi pulso estaba igual o peor, la enfermera se iba a preocupar e iba a mandar a alguien pronto, así que me separe y le regale una gran sonrisa, el me la devolvió al instante, era una sonrisa maravillosa de lado, muy sexy a mi parecer

-_Creo que pronto vendrá un doctor_-me miro interrogante-_porque tu pulso se acelero demasiado_-le explique volteando a ver el aparato que ya se había normalizado casi completamente

_-Creo que si, tendré que inventar algo_-me sonrió de forma picara

_-Creo que es mejor que me vaya, tus hermanos me están esperando-_me jalo nuevamente y solo me dio un pequeño beso, rápidamente nos separamos-_hasta mañana Edward_

_-Hasta mañana mi ángel-_y con esa despedida salí de la habitación encontrándome con Alice y Emmet muy contentos y sonriéndome de manera cómplice.

* * *

**Ola amigos y amigas, ya ven, le recompense no haber subido los capítulos por tanto tiempo, a ver si mañana subo otro, eso esperemos n.n, ojala y les guste, dejen sus reviews, que tal les pareció?**

**Besos y abrazos su amiga Nadia** :D


End file.
